militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Guards Airborne Division
The 1st Guards Airborne Division Звенигородская-Бухарестская (Zvenigorod-Budapest, Order of Suvorov) was a division of the Soviet Airborne Troops. In accordance with an Order dated December 8, 1942, it was formed in December 1942 based on the headquarters of the 4th Airborne Corps, second formation, and the 1st Airborne Brigade. Upon the formation of a special group included in the troops under the command of Colonel-General Mikhail Khozina that in mid-February to the south became Zaluchchya to enter in a mess in the offensive zone 1st Shock Army. In March and August 1943 it led an unsuccessful offensive operations to defeat the enemy forces in the vicinity of Staraya Russa. Nevertheless, on August 18, 1943 it cut the road from Staraya Russa to Kholm, went to the river at the site Porus villages Chirikov - Kotovo and entrenched. After fighting withdrawn in reserve for rest and recharge, and in September 1943 aimed at Steppe Front. Participated in the battles at the completion of the liberation of the Left-Bank Ukraine in the area east of Kremenchug, October 9, 1943 crossed the Dnieper near the island of Moldovans, Soloshino, Perevolochna, while with a second-tier army. In October - December 1943, the division advanced at the Krivoy Rog and Kirovograd directions. In January–February 1944 it participated in the Korsun–Shevchenkovsky Offensive, including an encirclement near Zvenigorodka. In March - April 1944, it took part in the Uman-Botoshany Offensive, during which it reached the Dniester and in the town of Dubossari. Participated in the Iasi-Kishinev Offensive and August 31, 1944 reached Bucharest. Fought at Vyazma, Demyansk, Staraya Russa, Kremenchug, Budapest, Brno, and in Manchuria.See also http://vdd-1.narod.ru/combatway.html With 53rd Army of the 2nd Ukrainian Front May 1945.Poirer and Conner. With 18th Guards Rifle Corps, 53rd Army, Transbaikal Front, on 9 August 1945, just before the Soviet invasion of Manchuria.Leo Niehorster, 18th Guards Rifle Corps, accessed December 2013. On 17 November 1945 the division became the 124th Guards Rifle Division. In November 1945 the division was still part of the 18th Guards Rifle Corps, 53rd Army, in the Transbaikal-Amur Military District.V.I. Feskov et al 2004, 48. After Japan's surrender, the division relocated to Nizhneudinsk, Irkutsk Oblast.http://vdd-1.narod.ru/index.html 124th Guards Rifle disbanded between 1946–56, seemingly in 1952 in the Eastern Siberian Military District (ВСБВО).V.I. Feskov et al 2004, 76. Units *3 Guards Airborne Regiment (formed on the basis of 8-Airborne Brigade) *6 Guards Airborne Regiment (formed on the basis of 9th Airborne Brigade) *13 Guards Airborne Regiment (formed on the basis of 214th Airborne Brigade) *4 Guards Airborne Artillery Regiment *2 Guards Airborne Antitank Division *5 Separate Guards Airborne Reconnaissance Company *11 field bakery *13 veterinary hospital *2464 field post station Subordination Notes References *V.I. Feskov et al., The Soviet Army in the Period of the Cold War, Tomsk University Press, Tomsk, 2004 *Robert G. Poirier and Albert Z. Conner, The Red Army Order of Battle in the Great Patriotic War, Novato: Presidio Press, 1985. ISBN 0-89141-237-9. Further reading :*A. Lukashenko. Following the Airborne Force Ways, Моscow, 1971. :*Yu. Yu. Nenakhov. Airborne Forces in World War II (The Encyclopedia of the Art of War)- Мн.: Литература, 1998. - 480 с. :*I. M. Novokhatsky. Memoirs of a Squadron Commander. Division Artillery During the Great Patriotic War (On the Front Line. The Truth About the War) (Memoirs of an Officer...→idea what "4 гв. вдап 1 гв. вдд" stands for—Ë)М.: ЗАО Центполиграф, 2007. - 303 с. – (На линии фронта. Правда о войне). (Воспоминания офицера 4 гв. вдап 1 гв. вдд) :*V. V. Pigunov. Through the Eyes of a Paratrooper- Мн.: Беларусь, 1995 :*V. N. Nechayev. 50th Guards Tank Brigade/B. S. Lebedev. 1st Guards Airborne Division- Saratov: Приволж. кн. изд-во, 1991. - 200 с. :*I. I. Gromov, V. N. Pigunov, V. N. Piskunov. Forward, Airborne Raiders, to the Victory. Под общ. ред. проф. Г. И. Шпака. - М.: ПОЛИФОРМ, 2010. - 440 с.: ил. 001 Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945